Soul Eater- Red Lockers- SoulXKid
by AshyPoo
Summary: Kid confesses to his weapons his affections for the scythe named Soul Eater. He stomps in regret as his weapons leave to tattle on him, how will this turn out? .o.


Kid paced back and forth in the hall way. He'd probably been pacing like this all day as far as he was concerned. His hands shoved in the depths of his pockets, his hair falling infront of his eyes and his lips sealed into a tight line as he attempted to silence his angry muttering. He hadn't seen Patty or Liz once today. They vanished the night before and he couldn't find them any where. One person standing by themself was uneven. Imperfect. He was unbalenced at his sides without them walking with them. What was he going to do without them?!

He growled as he paced faster, slamming his shoes into the ground making loud clangs as he stomp paced in a small oval, almost engraving a trail in the floor. He'd seen Liz and Patty just last night! They were in his room with him and sitting on his bed with him. He pursed his lips and stopped his pacing remembering the scene from the night before, imaging every last detail to try and decipher their current where abouts.

He imagined the scene in his mind. Him sitting indian style on his bed, and the twins Liz and Patty sitting before him with their legs tucked beneath their butts. The candles under neath his painting flickering a soft orange light. "Tell us Kid." Liz cooed laying her hand on her palm. "You said you liked some one and you refused to tell us who until after school. Well it's after school. Can you tell us?" Patty urged staring into Kid's eyes with a puppy dog face that not even the coldest heart could resist.

Kid sighed and looked at his twin weapons biting his lip for a moment and sighing shakily. "Soul Eater." He said as his cheeks flushed a soft pink. "I like Soul Eater.." " AWW!" Patty exclaimed. "You should SO TELL HIM!" "I can't.." Kid stammered. "What if he rejects me? It would ruin our friendship and make it forever akward. We'd never be able to look each other in the eye again without sheer embaressment and humilition, Patty." Kid's hands shook like earthquakes. He started at the bed sheets as his mind flushed with dirty images of his crush, oh what he wished he could do to him. What he dreamed they would do together.. the foul things his mind conjered made a drool threaten to spill over his lips.

Liz snapped her fingers pulling Kid out of his dirty day dream. "What if he says yes?" She cooed gently.

"There is NO CHANCE of that happening."

"How do you know?"

"I-"

"Let us help you kid." Liz layed a hand on his shoulder. Kid sighs and locks eyes with his first, taller, much more intelligant weapon. "What will you do?" He didn't realize he was crying until her felt Patty wiping tears from his cheeks with a tissue. "We can tell him for you, so that it won't be as awkard." Patty chirped tossing the tissue onto the floor and shaking his shoulder suggestively. Kid sighed and started at the sheets again hiding his eyes and all his facial expressions. "Please don't-" He begged but it was too late, Patty and Liz had stormed out the door the milisecond he said the letter P.

"THEY WENT TO GO TELL HIM!" Kid exclaimed into the empty hallways, awakening from his imaging of his memories and getting pale. He started to pace again, whereing out another trail in the floor as he stomped twice as loud his time his hands clenched into tight fists, his knuckles tensed. He turned slamming his face into one of the red lockers on the wall and biting his lip fighting a scream. This COULD NOT be worse. He was un even, missing his pistols lacking his own ballence of his perfection, as his love life was being RUINED by his fangirls of weapons.

He heard footsteps coming up the hall. He kept his eyes sealed shut, not even wanting to know who it was. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he snapped, spinning on his heels and before his eyes could register his thoughts he screamed. "YOU BOTH RUINED MY LOVE LIFE WITH YOUR TATTLING LIZ AND PATTY!" He snarled raising his hand about to slap the shit out of some one when his vision cleared and he saw Soul Eater standing there and his face turned a deep shade of red, he just wanted to die. Right then and there as a warm fluttery filling swam in his abdomen.

"What are you talking about?" Soul snorted grabbing Kid's hand and laying it at Kid's side. "they they-.." Kid stammered getting even more read, as the weapon's warm touch made the fluttering increase. "They told me." Soul snorted grinning baring his shark like incisors. "They told me everything."

Kid just about shrank to the floor hearing that, everything was ruined now. If his brain was a computer, you'd have a computer that basically as a short summary- Blew up. Kid just wanted to die now. His life had no purpose. He was a useless peice of lovelost garbage. He sat and waited for Soul to humiliate him to tears.

Soul pinned Kid the walls, Kid's back slamming against the red lockers making a loud CLANG. Soul shoved his leg inbetween Kid's and slowly ran his tongue up his jawline as Kid blushed heavily the fluttery warmness in his abdomen growing and growing. "You could've just told me." Soul purred in Kid's ear. "I've always wanted you, Kid." He pressed his hardness against Kid's making him groan. "And now that I know you feel the same there is no stopping us."

Kid felt all his past worries slip away replaced by dirty images of lust. Soul pressed his lips to Kid's in a passionate way with the warmness of lust and tongue. Kid grinned into the kiss and grabbed the knob of the locker and swung the red door open as both of them fell into the open containment, and Soul locked them both in the small confinement, slamming them into the locker.

Kid purred and slipped off his pants and his boxers as Soul eyed him with hungry eyes as drool formed in his lips. Kid tugged at Soul's pants helping him slip them off as the warm air of their confiment wafted up their bare legs. The containment was small so inorder to fit they had to press their hardnesses together. Soul could feel Kid's pleasure rising from him in waves. Soul slowly moved up and down, rubbing his bare hardness agains Kid's making Kid sigh in pleasure.

"Spin around for me." Soul whispered seductively as Kid shifted trying to turn so his ass would face Soul but was having a great deal of trouble. Soul rolled his eyes and grabbed his partners hips, turning him so his hardness rubbed the grim reaper's bare.. perfect ass. Soul grinned and kissed the back of his partners neck as he slowly shoved himself up inside his partner's tight little hole.

A soft pain filled Kid making him shriek a bit but the pain was over powered by endless pleasure as the scythe thrusted in and out of him aggressively. Kid moaned loudly in sweet victory that he'd gotten what he wanted from his dearest crush, but not that his weapons had infacted proved his sweet ass wrong.


End file.
